<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day by BornToLose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787942">Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose'>BornToLose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blurb weekends [86]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mötley Crüe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki has been distancing himself from you, but it pays off in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikki Sixx/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blurb weekends [86]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last couple of days, Nikki has been distancing himself from you, constantly telling you he's busy but not revealing what was so important. You're beginning to think he doesn't love you anymore because there is always something that is more of a priority than you. Valentine's Day is coming up and you honestly don't expect much from him.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day," Nikki says, kissing your forehead. You turn to see a tray with a croissant, butter and coffee on your nightstand. You have breakfast while he tells you about his plans for today.</p><p>He wants to have a picnic, take you shopping and later have dinner at the most expensive restaurant in the city where it's seemingly impossible to book a table, even more so for Valentine's Day.</p><p>"And I got chocolates and this big boy here for you too," he adds with a smile as he hands you a box of chocolates before disappearing in the next room to come back with a huge teddy bear.</p><p>Beaming, you take the presents from him. "I thought you didn't love me because you've been so busy," you mumble, feeling a bit guilty for immediately assuming the worst.</p><p>"I just wanted today to be perfect and all this took a lot of planning," Nikki confesses, scratching his neck. "Sorry for neglecting you…"</p><p>"It's okay." You lean over the bed to kiss him. "I still love you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>